LLuvia
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Aoshi contempla a Misao mientras esta camina bajo la lluvia...


**Lluvia**

Misao tiene una forma particular de caminar bajo la lluvia. Escapando de cualquier reparo que los salientes de los techos le puedan dar, camina por la mitad de la calle. Con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y un aire de libertad a su alrededor. Camina con los brazos extendidos y descubiertos, permitiendo que sean bautizados por la suave gota de la lluvia.

No le importa que Okina le grite luego por haber arruinado otro hermoso y costoso Kimono. Ni tampoco le preocupa lo que Okon y Omasu digan que su comportamiento no es aquel de una señorita. Cuando llueve, cuando camina bajo la lluvia, ella es la única habitante del mundo. No espera a nadie. Las pretensiones de los demás desaparecen. Deja de ser la niña que Aoshi cuido con tanto recelo hasta el momento de abandonarla. Es simplemente Misao.

Aún así invita a Aoshi a unírsele cada vez que puede, y aunque él se niega, sabe que camina junto a ella en su corazón.

Hoy no es distinto a cualquier día lluvioso, excepto que tal vez el aroma de los cerezos es más fuerte que otras veces; a causa de la lluvia primaveral.

Y si bien ella camina sola Aoshi no puede dejar de verla, y ella lo sabe. Su entrenamiento le permite reconocer esos pequeños detalles. Como por ejemplo saber que la pareja que acaba de pasar ha comenzado a compartir el paraguas y que el hombre pone su brazo alrededor de la mujer para protegerla de la inclemencia.

Aoshi la sigue y ella se da cuenta. En su mente lo ve con total claridad, caminando a solo unos pasos atrás. Siendo protegido por su sobretodo y por los salientes de los techos. Sabe que cuando lleguen a la casa él estará casi seco y ella en cambio estará empapada. Sabe, también, que le reñirán que se ha mojado el cabello y que la forzaran a darse un baño y a cambiarse de ropa por miedo a que se enferme. Pero no le importa, la lluvia importa... Y el silencioso guerrero que la acompaña unos pasos atrás.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Misao al escuchar el leve ruido de la canasta de Aoshi. La canasta con las comprar que le obligo a llevar cuando la lluvia los tomo a todos desprevenido. Todavía recuerda el hermoso rostro de desconcierto de su amado cuando ella le dio la canasta y se soltó el cabello. Para caminar con libertad bajo la lluvia.

Se pregunta, como siempre se pregunta, si Aoshi se arrepiente de no seguirla. Si el único deseo en la mente del ninja es soltar la maldita canasta de las comprar y acercarse a Misao, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla bajo la lluvia. Porque siempre se lo pregunta todavía no lo sabe. Hace tiempo acepto que él no la amaba. Que su corazón jamás le pertenecería. Eso no hacia su vida más fácil, ni tampoco que estos pequeños deseos desaparecieran. Pero aun así...

La lluvia, la hermosa y virtuosa lluvia elimina sus penas y le permite soñar. Soñar con un mundo en el que Aoshi Shinomori la ama. Un mundo en el que sus amigos de Tokio son felices y en el que Kenshin no siente que todavía quedan muchos pecados por pagar. Un mundo en el que es feliz con Kaoru y su hijo. Uno en el que Sanosuke vuelve de su viaje por el mundo lleno de alegría, uno en el que Megumi no vive con los arrepentimientos del pasado. Uno en el que por sobre todas las cosas ella es feliz, con Aoshi a su lado.

Su agudo oído le permite descubrir un leve suspiro y por un momento tarda en comprender que ha sido Aoshi quien ha suspirado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se da vuelta y lo observa, y le hace una suave señal, para que se acerque, para que camine junto a ella. Pero el imperturbable hombre solo continúa caminando, y Misao distingue que esta vez la desilusión no es tan fuerte. Y agradece a la lluvia.

Aoshi por su parte no sabe a quien agradecer. Por un segundo, un leve segundo, pudo concentrarse en los ojos de Misao. Ojos llenos de felicidad.

Nunca comprendió que es lo que la joven mujer veía en la lluvia, pero al verla caminar no puede evitar sentir esperanzas. No puede, tampoco, impedir las ideas y sueños que vienen a su mente. Sueños que solo lo seducen en las noches. Sueños en los que él puede acercarse a Misao y abrazarla y caminar ambos bajo la lluvia.

Desde que descubrió el pequeño secreto de la chica que se dedico a seguirla. Un día cuando ella lo acompañaba a hacer unos pequeños mandados en Tokio, vio como Misao en vez de seguirlo a buscar albergue bajo la protección de un árbol comenzaba a caminar bajo la lluvia con el cabello suelto y los brazos extendidos. A partir de ese día Aoshi había conocido su verdadero corazón y sus verdaderos deseos. Pero sabia en el fondo de su ser que Misao no le pertenecía. Ella no merecía estar con un hombre con un pasado lleno de pecados. No importa cuanto ella lo ame.

Aún así, aún pese a todas las privaciones de su mente para con su corazón. Cada vez que él sabía que iba a llover se ofrecía a acompañar a Misao, para poder observar tan solo por unos segundos a la hermosa mujer. A la visión de la perfección absoluta.

Aoshi no se da cuenta, pero a medida que su instinto vuelve a la memoria de los ojos de Misao, su corazón toma el control, y en los leves segundos en que ella se da vuelta este se dedica a examinar el dolor que por solo unos instantes se reflejo en sus ojos.

Casi sin poder razonarlo, comienza a aproximarse a ella y con menos conciencia todavía pasa uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. Atrayéndola hacia él. Sus ojos se cierran y la felicidad inunda su corazón, que por una vez puede cumplir sus deseos.

- ¿A-Aoshi?- logra balbucear la ninja.

Aoshi simplemente no dice nada y le dedica una mirada. Esperando que sus ojos puedan explicar cosas que su mente todavía no puede discernir. La sonrisa de Misao y la sensación de como ella acerca más su cuerpo a él, le hacen saber que ella ha comprendido.

Y aunque el formal guerrero no sonríe, él siente una formidable alegría. Y en su mente y en su corazón eleva una pequeña oración a los Dioses, para agradecerles por la lluvia que ayudo a desbaratar los muros que aprisionaban su corazón.

Aoshi, sin saberlo, piensa igual que Misao a partir de ese día: No hay nada más extraordinario que caminar bajo la lluvia...

**

* * *

Notas:**

1.- He descubierto que me gustan los finales felices.

2.- Esta lloviendo.

No hay más que decir...

See you soon

Scarlet personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen Nobuhiro Watsuki, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" ---Gandalf, The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_12/03/05 - 02:33 a.m._

_12/03/05 - 03:17 a.m_


End file.
